


I Can't Begin To Let You Know (Just What I'm Feeling)

by sophie_448



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank says no the first time they ask him to be in the band.  It’s not what he wants, but it’s what he feels like he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Begin To Let You Know (Just What I'm Feeling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/gifts).



> So back at the beginning of October, it was KateMonster's birthday. I asked her for a prompt. She gave me Frank/Mikey, friends to more. And then I spectacularly failed to produce a fic. So ... extremely belated birthday wishes to my BFF? Hope you enjoy!

Frank says no the first time they ask him to be in the band. It’s not what he wants, but it’s what he feels like he has to do. 

“What the fuck?” Mikey says. He sounds neutral, but Frank can tell he’s upset by the way he’s kind of curled in on himself, his shoulders up around his ears. 

Frank shrugs helplessly. He doesn’t know what to say. “I just can’t. I’ve got other stuff going on.” 

“Bullshit.” 

It is bullshit. Mikey knows it. Frank knows it. Frank’s band just broke up. He’s got fuck all going on that would keep him from joining his favorite band. “I gotta go,” he says. He’s going to crack if Mikey keeps looking at him with that kind of betrayed look. He takes off before Mikey can try to stop him. 

About an hour later, Mikey’s outside Frank’s door. He shoves past Frank when Frank opens the door. 

“What’s going on?” Mikey says. 

“I don’t know what you--” 

“Stop it,” Mikey cuts him off. “You know what I’m talking about. You love the band. Your other band broke up. So why don’t you want to play with us? You’re my best friend. You owe me a real explanation.” 

Frank blinks. It’s rare for Mikey to talk so much unless it’s about comics or Star Wars. He sighs in defeat. “Yeah, okay,” he says. He bites his lip trying to figure out how to say it. After a minute he realizes it doesn’t really matter. It’s going to suck no matter what. No point in trying to sugar coat it. “It’s because of you.” 

“The fuck?” Mikey says. He looks surprised and hurt. 

“I mean, no. I-- it’s because of me. It’s because of how I feel about you.” Frank stops, hoping Mikey will get it and put Frank out of his misery. But Mikey just blinks at him. 

“How you feel about me?” 

Frank looks down at his shoes and tells himself to just bite the bullet. “You’re my best friend,” he says softly, “But I want more. I’m in love with you, Mikes.” Mikey doesn’t respond. After a minute, Frank risks looking up at him. Mikey is just staring. 

“You can’t join the band because you’re in love with me?” he says. 

Frank nods. “Yeah. So I get it if you don’t want to hang out anymore or whatever.” 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Mikey says. 

Frank winces. That’s worse than he thought this was going to be. He didn’t think Mikey would be an asshole about it. He’s about to say so when Mikey steps into his space and kisses him. 

Frank’s frozen in shock. Mikey pulls back after a minute. 

“I-- what?” Frank says. 

Mikey rolls his eyes. “I thought the message was fairly clear.” 

Frank starts to smile. “I’m not sure I got it. Maybe you’d better tell me again.” 

“Idiot,” Mikey repeats. He leans in and kisses Frank again. This time Frank kisses back. He slides his hands around Mikey’s waist to pull him in closer. Mikey makes a pleased sound against his lips. 

After a few minutes, Mikey pulls away again, straightening his glasses. “So will you join our band now?” 

“Fuck yes!” Frank says. “Let’s help your brother save the world, Mikeyway.”


End file.
